Eaglestar
Eaglestar is a large Siberian Shorthair tabby tom with dark brown eyes. Eaglestar is the current leader of CliffClan, and a great warrior with a long history of battles and pride. Eaglestar held the idea that a true Clan leader must keep responsibility for his Clan over responsibility for his family, thus Eaglestar never had a family and never wanted one. He has the main aspects for the ideal warrior: no fear, no mourning, and no unfairness. He is well known for balancing the will for victory with the will for saving. Description Physicality/Appearance Eaglestar is a Siberian Shorthair tabby. He has a thick pelt, keeping him warm up high in the tallest cliffs and by the winds of. The main colors of his coat are the different shades colors from brown to black. His pelt is dark brown tabby striped, and his Siberian coat is dashed with small brush-like stripes. Eaglestar's eye whites are a tan shade and his eye color is dark brown. His paw-pads are rough from constantly rough contact with rocky surfaces, and are pale whitish gray in color along his ear insides. His nose is clay brown and his frown creates a glare like the stare of the eagle, hence what he is named after. His neck-fur pelt is soft to the touch like a horse's tail. Eaglestar's bone structure is fairly large and strong. His legs are muscular from daily jumping and climbing on and between rock ledges. The negative part about his bone structure is that it is somewhat stiff to a point where it is harder for him to turn around than slimmer cats, and his weight makes it harder to quickly halt, a reason why Eaglestar prefers to fight lion-like; face to face, and only using pouncing abilities at a certain point. His weight matched with pouncing power is strong enough to knock an unexpected smaller cat off his/her paws. Eaglestar is at an above average height, and a weight average to that specific height. He uses his muscle build and huge power capability to make up for his weight-relative restrictions on jumping. His upper body seems larger than his lower body, and with his nicely shaped face fitting that upper body perfectly, makes him look a little bit like a male lion and as handsome as how one would positively view an eagle. His head is a bit small, but his neck-fur doesn't make it look so. Eaglestar's ears are a perfect slightly bent triangle-shape with a great look to diagonally faced ears. Eaglestar bears many healed scars, which can hardly be felt due to a thick coat with fur grown over his scars. He's had so much experience with bone fractures in his legs that he does not feel them with great pain whenever he fractures a wristbone or arm bones. Eaglestar is an excellent CliffClan terrain trekker, since he grew up in it, and had very high experience in such rocky terrain. Eaglestar, unlike most CliffClan cats, hunts without a large sense of surprise, thus constant chasing of running prey has made him a great runner of stamina and a great rocky terrain trekker. His tail is long, giving her an advantage with balance. Eaglestar has some great jaw power and sharp teeth. It is said that he rubs his fangs and claws on rocks like the ancient CliffClan cats, a likely cause of his fangs and claws being sharp. Eaglestar also has a healthy immune system that greatly reduces his chance of haing a severe sickness. Personality Eaglestar is oftenly considered the ideal warrior cat. He has deep responsibility over his Clan, is always respective of others, is patient toward others, and is never unfair to others. Eaglestar's experience in leadership has carved every great warrior aspect of him. He does fear any loss of an "important" member of the clan, nor does he fear his own death, nor his own pain. He only fears loss of his Clan. Eaglestar does what's best for his Clan, using sometimes calm to strict attitudes. He never speaks when another is speaking, and keeps track of all information clearly, showing that he is attentive. He believes the idea that a Clan should only be united against a threat against all 7 Clans, and never leads his Clan to participate in a battle against a specific Clan. He does not have a family of his own, thus treats his entire Clan as family, although not in a nurturing way. Eaglestar is not curious. He does not favor great change, and is somewhat conservative. He is protective over the Warrior's Code. He is friendly to outsiders, sometimes trying to persuade them to take up the Code and join the Clan, something that irritates some cats, such as his deputy Lakebreeze, who does not trust outsiders. He has hatred for the Codeless, the very rebel cats, as he believes it is against the warrior and patriot spirit of the Clans. Sometimes, disobeying the suggestions of his fellow warriors in certain situations may be a regualr irritation. He never talks back, only using his right as Leader to execute his plans. But when he feels his plans will work, it is nearly impossible to change his ideas. Relationships Lakebreeze Lakebreeze is the deputy of Eaglestar. Eaglestar had a pretty notable history with Lakebreeze. When Lakebreeze left her native clan of WilderClan to join her lover, Eaglestar, that time known as Eagleflight, an experienced and well-known warrior, first took a disliking to the cat, especially because he held the idea that Lakebreeze's family was WilderClan, and a cat must take to her family no matter what. Eagleflight held this idea until that day, when he was deputy of CliffClan, Lakebreeze's lover died, and Lakebreeze forever changed. She became a better fighter, and much more devoted to the Clan. She was willing to fight to the death for CliffClan, not previously, for her now deceased mate. Lakebreeze becamed much more determined for the Clan, and became a great participant in Clan affairs, until she was very capable as a leader. Soon, the CliffClan leader passed his 9th life, and Eagleflight was proclaimed Eaglestar. Choosing the next CliffClan deputy was tough, but he knew, that he would have to give the position to a very determined and experienced leading warrior, which would be Lakebreeze. They have remained as friends ever since. History Eaglekit Eaglekit was a very energetic kit. He was a single cub, and treated all as his friends and looked up to the warriors. Eaglepaw At his apprenticehood, Eaglepaw recieved a very strict and experienced mentor, who taught him much. Eaglepaw was especially interested in the Clan's history and the Warrior's Code. He learned much about other Clans, and was greatly induced by the Code. After the deaths of his parents, He learned to treat all CliffClan cats as a member of his family, never choosing one cat to like over the other. Eagleflight Eagleflight was a proud warrior of dignity, repsect, and all important aspects of the Code. It was at this time when he became the strong cat that he is today. He took many risks at this time, and became the Medicine Cat's number one patient next to the Queens. He also enhanced his leaderships skills to a point that he became deputy of CliffClan. Roleplay N/A